


The Tin Is Clean

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, not even a little bit, not even at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: A change of course was needed. Crack pairing.





	The Tin Is Clean

It was the end of yet another twelve-hour shift. Stella was absolutely stuffed, but was eagerly anticipating going home with Shannon, as the two women had been conducting a relationship for the past three months.  
"Pub?" Josh shot an enquiring look around the room to gage the believability of his statement.  
"I'm keen." Lawson pulled on his leather jacket, praying that nobody else was interested in going out.  
"Nah, I'm stuffed." This was repeated around the locker room, Stella especially.  
"Fine." Lawson winked at Josh. "Just us, then!"  
"You bet." Josh grinned and walked out of the locker room, closely followed by Lawson.

The two officers eventually wound up at a small pub not far from the TR base, downing shots and giggling at everything.

"Okay Lawson, I think you've had enough." Josh attempted to take Lawson's glass from him, and was rewarded with a pimp-slap to the face.  
"Nuh." Lawson giggled. "Wanna go back to mine?"  
Josh shrugged. "If you don't hit me again, then yes." He stood up. Lawson followed him, staggering into Josh's well-built chest and hugging him.  
"Mmm, Josh..." Lawson burrowed his head into Josh's chest.  
"Lawson, I'm not feeling the love." Josh extracted himself from Lawson's arms. "Let's get you home."

After taking forty-five minutes to get back to Lawson's small apartment, another ten to find the keys, and fifteen minutes of Josh trying to get Lawson through the door, the two men had finally sat themselves down onto the couch. Lawson had begun to sober up.

"Josh, I'm sorry for my actions."  
"Lawson, it's alright, it could have been worse." What Josh didn't mention was the shiver that traced its way down his spine when Lawson had hugged him, spreading warmth through him.  
Lawson opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and shook his head. "I don't see how."  
"Well, this could have happened." Josh didn't think about it. He took Lawson's face in his hands, their lips joining in a heated kiss.

"Oh my god..." Lawson moaned as Josh pulled away, immediately missing the closeness.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long now."  
"Me too." Lawson groaned as Josh trailed hot kisses down his neck, pulling the collar of his bosses' jacket aside to allow for better access.  
"Be glad I took the initiative." Josh grinned as he pushed Lawson down onto the couch.


End file.
